MIECZE
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Merry i Eowina odpoczywają w ogrodach Domów Uzdrowień.


**Miecze**

**Elendiari**

Merry leżał na plecach w trawie pod olśniewającym słońcem z otwartą książką zasłaniającą mu twarz. Bardzo przyjemnie było leżeć tak w ogrodzie na tyłach domów uzdrowień wdychając zapach trawy, wiatru i kwiatów, które opiekunowie domów sadzili tu od zawsze. Teraz unosił się tu także zapach świeżego chleba, sera i pieczeni, które zapakowano mu do koszyka. Książka też pachniała całkiem dobrze, jeśli już o zapachu mowa – jak pergamin i świeży atrament. Właściwie to świat był tak odurzająco przyjemny i wspaniały, że gdyby tylko mógł do tego podrzemać sobie chwilę potrafiłby może zlekceważyć fakt, że Eowina siedziała na gałęzi drzewa ponad nim i w znudzeniu upuszczała mu szyszki na głowę.

_Stuk._

– Przestań.

_Puk._

– Naskarżę Faramirowi.

_Stuk, stuk._

– Chyba, że oczywiście robisz to specjalnie, aby mnie zmusić, żebym poszedł po Faramira, w którym to przypadku wyślę po Aragorna na Pola Cormallen, żeby przyjechał tu i cię sprał, jak podlotka.

_Stuk, stuk, stuk, stuk, stuk_.

– Nie odważyłbyś się. – Odrzekła lekko Eowina otrzepując dłonie.

Merry uniósł książkę z twarzy i rzucił jej mordercze spojrzenie. Eowina wdrapała się na drzewo niedługo po tym, gdy on ułożył się pod nim odpoczywając. Czasami musiał sobie przypominać, że jest od niej starszy wszystko jedno, o ile była od niego wyższa, i że naprawdę powinna szanować starszych.

– Dopadnę cię. Nie uwierzysz, jakie rzeczy uczyniłem Aragornowi, moja lady. – Zasyczał.

– Wypróbuj mnie.

Merry przewrócił oczami i zaczął liczyć na palcach.

– Wykradanie jego starego miecza, raki wrzucone mu do kieszeni, ropuchy wrzucone mu butów… mam dalej wymieniać?

Eowina wyszczerzyła się w uśmiechu. – Tak, poproszę.

– No dobrze. Pippin i ja włamaliśmy się do jego komnat w Rivendell i wymieniliśmy całe jego elfie wińsko na Dziaduniowy samogon. Padł po tym na płask. Oj, oberwało się nam za to wtedy.

Eowina parsknęła i usiadła oparta o drzewo.

– Bardzo dobrze Panie Groźny. W takim razie zostawię cię w spokoju.

Merry westchnął z ulgą i ponownie ułożył sobie książkę na twarzy. Gdzie to był? Ach, tak. Wśród pszczół huczących na kwietnikach i ptaków śpiewających na drzewach. Ktoś na ulicy grał na drewnianym flecie. A sądząc po zapachu z domu Ioretha piekła jabłecznik. Pierścień został zniszczony, słońce było jasne, dzień ciepły, niebo niebieskie… i Merry został ponownie wyrwany ze swego snu na jawie dźwiękiem buciorów maszerujących kamienną ścieżką. Westchnął żałośnie, i mocniej przycisnął książkę do twarzy.

– Faramirze, jeśli to ty wiedz, że wiem, gdzie sypiasz i wiem, gdzie jadasz. Jesteś zatem kompletnie bezbronny. Próbuję odpoczywać. Idź sobie.

To spotkało się z łagodnym śmiechem, a potem ktoś odpowiedział – Nie mieliśmy zamiaru przeszkadzać ci w odpoczynku Mistrzu Holbytla. Jednakże, ponieważ nie jestem Lordem Faramirem, czy mogę uznać, że moje jedzenie i moje posłanie są bezpieczne?

Merry opuścił książkę i ujrzał kilku młodych Jeźdźców Rohanu stojących na ścieżce przed nim. Dowódca niósł pod pachą duży pakunek. Wszyscy stali z tą niewymuszoną gracją, która tak pasowała do Rohirrimów. Merry rozpoznał ich, jako tych, z którymi podróżowali wraz z Eowiną.

– Och, witam. – Odpowiedział. – Myślałem, że to Faramir przyszedł zadręczać mnie o miejsce pobytu lady Eowiny. Czym mogę wam służyć?

Na te słowa dowódca uśmiechnął się szeroko i skłonił lekko. – Przyszliśmy właśnie szukając ciebie i lady Eowiny. – Rzekł. – Możesz ją sprowadzić zanim pokażę cośmy przynieśli?

Merry westchnął i zawołał w stronę drzewa.

– Eowino! Jest tu Jeździec, który chce gadać z nami obojgiem! Złaź tu natychmiast!

W odpowiedzi oberwał małym, twardym orzechem, który uderzył go w głowę i odbił się. A potem z szelestem białych spódnic i błękitnych wstążek Eowina zsunęła się z drzewa.

– Witaj Gaerze, jakże sobie radzisz w tym wielkim mieście? – Zapytała.

Gaer skłonił się. – Bardzo dobrze moja pani. Moi przyjaciele i ja przyszliśmy z prezentami dla ciebie i dla Pana Holdewina od wszystkich Jeźdźców jacy jeszcze zostali w Mundburgu.

Eowina stropiła się, wyglądała na speszoną. – Prezent? Jakiego rodzaju prezent?

W odpowiedzi Gaer położył pakunek na ziemi i rozwiązał go. Okazało się, że zawierał dwa wąskie zawiniątka, jedno długie, drugie krótkie. Gaer podał mniejsze Merremu a większe Eowinie. Oboje jednocześnie odwinęli opakowanie i jednocześnie westchnęli.

Ich miecze lśniące jasno i nowe znów spoczywały w ich dłoniach. Oba zostały zniszczone w bitwie z Wodzem Upiorów, jeden został roztrzaskany a drugi strawił ogień. Ostrza przekuto na nowo a rękojeści lśniły wypolerowane.

– Och – zamruczał Merry gapiąc się na swój miecz. Ostrze było wygrawerowane liniami runów, których wprawdzie nie potrafił odczytać, ale które wyglądały bardzo szlachetnie. Jelec był wypolerowany i lśnił w słońcu. Merry spojrzał na Eowinę. Wyraz jej twarzy był nieopisany. Stanęła prosta i smukła ściskając mocno przekuty na nowo miecz. To ostrze także lśniło runami i polerowaniem, a znaczenie runów przywołało łzy do jej oczu. Jeźdźcy ujrzeli łzy i popatrywali po sobie niepewnie.

– Czy prezent nie sprawił ci radości moja pani? – Zapytał Gaer z niepokojem.

Eowina ocknęła się i uśmiechnęła do niego uśmiechem promiennym, jak rozbłysk słońca w chmurny dzień. – Ależ sprawił. Nazwaliście go tak, aby mnie uhonorować?

Gaer przytaknął. – Tak, sądziliśmy, że imiona pasują do twego miecza i miecza Mistrza Holdewina.

Eowina spojrzała w dół na miecz Merrego i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Tak, też tak myślę. Jak ci się podoba imię Ramię Halflinga, Merry?

Merry zarumienił się. – Tak tu napisali? Dobre imię, ale nie sądzę, aby miecz był dla mnie, jak przedłużenie ramienia. Jeszcze nie.

Jeźdźcy uśmiechnęli się do niego, a Eowina się zaśmiała. – Owszem, już tak jest Merry, więc nie bądź taki skromny. To twoja szybka reakcja uratowała mi życie.

Na to Merry nie znalazł odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego powtórzył gest Eowiny kłaniając się Jeźdźcom, którzy odkłonili się i powrócili do swych zadań ze szczęściem na twarzach. Merry poszedł do swej komnaty, gdzie wsunął miecz do pochwy i odłożył go na swój plecak, który nazajutrz zabierze z sobą na Pola Cormallen.

Później tej nocy, gdy leżał już w łóżku pod otwartym oknem pozwalając wpadać do środka wiosennym zapachom nadal widział twarz Eowiny, gdy spoglądała na swój przekuty miecz. Młody Rohańczyk rzekł, że imiona pasują do mieczy, ale Merry nie dowiedział się, jakie imię nadali mieczowi księżniczki. Zaciekawiony wylazł z łóżka i poszedł korytarzem do jej pokoju, który obecnie był pokojem wychodzącym na wschód zgodnie z życzeniem Faramira. Lecz, gdy już sięgał do drzwi by zapukać drzwi się otworzyły i wypadła z nich Eowina, o mało co nie przewracając ich oboje. Merry odskoczył z piskiem.

– Och! Merry przepraszam nie zauważyłam cię! – Zawołała Eowina chwytając go, aby się nie przewrócił. – Wszystko dobrze?

– Tak, tak, w porządku. – Odrzekł Merry. – Szedłem właśnie do ciebie.

Eowina uśmiechnęła się kwaśno. – A ja do ciebie. O co chodzi?

Merry zawahał się, a potem powiedział prędko. – Jakie jest imię twego miecza?

– Nazwali go Zabójcą Upiora. – Odrzekła Eowina. – Czy to pasuje?

Merry potwierdził uśmiechając się lekko. – Tak, jak najbardziej. Podoba ci się?

Eowina pokiwała głową, ale jej twarz nadal była zatroskana. – Będę zapamiętana przez to, prawda? To nie tak, że zaplanowałam to sobie w ten sposób, ale tak się stanie. Teraz oboje jesteśmy materią legendy, Merry.

Merry uścisnął jej dłoń.

– Wiem. To dziwne, ale myślę, że musimy do tego przywyknąć. Nikt już nie będzie w ciebie wątpił, w każdym razie.

Eowina zaśmiała się.

– O tak, to jest prawdziwe błogosławieństwo. Dobrej nocy Holdewinie spokojnych snów.

– Dobranoc Eowino. Pokaż jutro ten miecz Faramirowi.

Halfling spał już, dlatego kowal był cicho. Obejrzał sobie przekuty nóż, nóż, który w drobnych dłoniach posłużył, jako miecz. Wykuł go, aby zabić nim Króla Upiora, i tak się stało dokonano tego. Żadne inne ostrze nie mogłoby dokonać tego dzieła, ktokolwiek by nim władał. Kowal uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jego wyroby nie są już potrzebne. Świat ogarniał pokój. Kowal nucił pod nosem melodyjkę i wnikał powoli w tło z blasku gwiazd. Gdyby ktoś spojrzał wówczas w jego stronę ujrzałby sylwetkę mężczyzny w starodawnym odzieniu stojącą tam, i blednącą, aż w końcu światłość gwiazd prześwieciła ją zupełnie.

koniec


End file.
